


[PODFIC] Like I Like My Coffee

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Just a little one-shot. It's a given that, after being on the site for a while, you've got to pair up Grub Kelp...right? He's too cute to be single! A bit of office banter leads to a shocking proposition for Corporal Kelp.Podfic of"Like I Like My Coffee"byKitsune Heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like I Like My Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381959) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



**Links:**[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yhzchd3vpp78oxg/Like%20I%20Like%20My%20Coffee%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-i-like-my-coffee)

 

 **Title:** [Like I Like My Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381959)

 **Author:** [Kitsune Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Artemis Fowl

 **Pairings:** Surprise pairing

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Length:** 00:20:17

 

 **Summary:** Just a little one-shot. It's a given that, after being on the site for a while, you've got to pair up Grub Kelp...right? He's too cute to be single! A bit of office banter leads to a shocking proposition for Corporal Kelp.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
